


tectonic;

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Series: We're not meant to be alone [8]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, and doesn't know her mother, andy is older than the wheel you guys, anymore, im having an existential crisis, in which andy is Old and worn and tired, the tectonic plates have shifted noticably since andy was a child you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: mother, can you fathom this world? would you recognise it, still?
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Andy | Andromache of Scythia's Mother
Series: We're not meant to be alone [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906879
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	tectonic;

mother, can you fathom this world?   
would you recognise it, still?

the stars have shifted  
and changed; died.   
the earth has curved  
and crept across the ocean floor  
\- it has stretched to the ends of this world; and further yet.

mother, I am bearing the weight of it  
on my shoulders  
and these calloused hands -  
worn and bloodied and unchanged, still.

an age has passed, mother  
and another, still.   
tucked in between all that I’ve buried   
and all that I’ve grown from this soil.

there’s an ache in my bones  
and iron in my mouth  
there’s salt stuck to my lungs  
and sand burnished into my skin.

mother, can you fathom this language?  
it has snuck under my tongue;  
lodged into my throat

now, it lies heavy  
somewhere in the pit of my stomach  
somewhere in the cavity of my chest   
\- how does our language lie in your lungs?

mother, I am tired.  
this world does not stop moving  
this world does not stop changing

and my bones are heavy with it.

_\- Nile asks me how old I am, mother, and she is new as the snow outside. Could you tell her?_


End file.
